This invention relates generally to flushing of internal combustion engine liquid cooling systems; more particularly, it concerns an air pressure assisted flushing of such systems wherein air bubbles entrained in flushing liquid act to efficiently scavenge or scrub scale and rust from coolant passages.
Studies show that over-heating is a major cause of vehicle breakdowns on highways. Engine cooling systems must operate efficiently at all times to avoid costly repairs that result from excessive temperature. In this regard, cooling systems contaminated by rust, scale build-up and sludge cannot provide adequate heat transfer and cooling system efficiency; in addition, thermostats fail to open, hoses deteriorate, impellers bind or break-off, and engine blocks can become distorted or crack. Accordingly, there is a need for efficient engine cooling system flushing methods and apparatus; however, those with which we are familiar lack the unusually advantageous combinations of structure, modes of operation and results as are now afforded by the present invention. These methods and apparatus have to do with preventing or minimizing contamination of the external environment during drainage of the flushed liquid from the engine cooling system.